Your Weirdest Dreams
Post them here Samanthapov * I had this dream while on vacation at a beach. Bowser and Bowsette were making out on the beach and the other Super Mario characters were running around the condos getting high and throwing water balloons (we had a really epic water balloon fight that day). …I need Holy Water. AwesomeCartoonFan01 Looking back at these, I realize how strange my dreams are. ...I need more of them. *There was this one dream where I stayed in this castle like place. Then all of a sudden, I saw Platyborg, about to throw "Perry" (note the qutotation marks) into a dungoen, and I said "PERRY!", and ran into the dungeon, and turns out, .......It was my brother that Platyborg threw in. All I remember was saying my brother's name, and then the dream ended. *There was also this dream where it was the first day of (insert new grade here). I got to school, and got my new schedule. It was Commucation Arts. So I get to the room, and find out that it was the same room from last year, except the room was dimmed, and all of the desks were in a line going across the room, and they were blue. I found the seating chart, and took a seat next to someone from last year. Next I knew, I go to P.E., and find out that it was the same gym from (insert grade here), and I also found out that me and 3 other people got chosen to be ninjas, and have to fight Asian criminals (don't ask why they were Asian, blame my brain). After we defeated them I started running and saw that everyone else was in a line. Then a kid (who I hate) threw a plastic white ball at me. And I saw my brother's friend, giving me a "Seriously?" look, and the dreams ends. *To take over the world, Pinky and the Brain take over Yakko's mind. Then, **To tell who's who, Wakko and Dot put a white shirt on Yakko (yeah idk why, either) **Later, some reporters start asking mind controlled Yakko questions, and then he climbs up a buliding nearby. *The main plot is that because of some time mix-up, I become Japanese......And a bunch of other stuff happens like, **Me, Bob (I think), and Red (I think) go to Walmart, and find a receipt that has complaints on it.....And Wario is on it.... Meanwhile, I get a call from my aunt. **At the end, Phineas, Ferb and Candace appear, partying for some reason. *Mo(censored)ia came to my school, **And there was this movie called "Eds Fan Movie 3" ...For some reason. *All I remember from this dream was me jumping out of a car and seeing Walmart somewhere, and then seeing the League of Super Evil in my laundry room, with very creepy faces. After that dream, I couldn't look at the show the same way for awhile. *I teamed up with 10FCA to defeat some monster/make sure my mom doesn't fnd out about this place. And random cameos by PR and NC. *I was walking around the high school/middle school, and in every room, there was a TV playing something that made the viewer zombie like, or just plain jerks. I was stuck in a room with the TV playing that mysterious video with other people and they started turning into zombies, so I ran out of the room, and went into the computer lab, where a class is in session, and I'm like "DON'T GO IN THERE, PLEASE". Then I get stuck in a room with people and TV, and I run into another teacher. Then the dream gets random at one point with CLUB PENGUIN WORKSHEETS THAT HAVE BEEN FILLED OUT YEARS BEFORE. And in the entrie dream, I wanted the Doctor to come along and save everyone. CompliensCreator00 GET READY CUZ MINE ARE LIKE CLASSIC RANDOM! *Pa Grape was telling me in little-kid-song about a big blue ox called a box and a big blue cow called a bow. o_O *We were putting the numbers to sleep when I opened the door (which had a hole instead of a doorknob and I saw Courdory. I wanted to read it (I was youn back then) so I stepped outside but because I stepped out too far and started flying above the night monsters. (which looked like neon Backyardagains and Frankenstien's head with nothing but feet for a body) *Commercials. With speaking replaced with jibberish. After something happened. Most ended up like PBS kids commercials. Moon snail *Me, my brother and my dad were walking along, then a don came but, so my father put our kitten in a doghouse with "Dog" written on it with sega letters, then continued to BEAT UP the dog, so me and my brother threw other dogs at a sign, then i cut to me in a lobster suit and my broter in a fish suit, so I beat up my brother because I was thirsty and hungry, then we went to tthe casino where mario and fafa were on he casino and won so much money the slot machine closed. Tornadospeed *Bowser and Mario were getting it on and Sonic was riding Yoshi trough a corndog. *I was ordering a peanut butter chicken taco from a Taco Bell inside a glass hamster-tube maze thing while Justin Bieber had diarrhea. Mochlum *I was Rapheal (from Rhythm Theif) and I killed someone... that's all I remember. *I was lost in the Boggly Woods looking for Flurrie... FOREVER! *I was in Ponyville, and I drived by Twilight Sparkle in a toolboth, then Rarity jumped in front of my car. *Everyone I knew was a lesbian. *I got a power ring and became Green Lantern and flew for like 10 seconds then the dream ended. *I met everyone here in public and they were all emo. And yes, these are all true. Faves3000 *S&K wrote a magazine article for a video game magazine then I shot myself. *Everyone was a yoshi-like ceature, then we went outside for recess in the rain. When someone's foot got shot somehow, we bled water. When he put his foot inside the water flooding the playground, it stopped bleeding. After a couple times of him putting his foot back in/out of the flood water, me and a nerd friend went inside, then death appeared to explain soething scientificy. *My old class went outside to play some Hunger Games-like activity. When i lost, I ate some cake in the nearby table, then went in my garage, were my class was playing. *An OLDER class of mine went to a field trip, then we were assigned forts, then we battles. When we were done, we were waling through the bounce house-like hallway when suddenly, I was naked.While I was being the laughingstock, I covered myself using a pink, laminated peice of paper. *I can't remember much but I remember helping that girl from The Ring. Jondanger23 Every dream i had... Rhythm Thief I can't say here. Nearly all of my dreams are far too messed up for this site. CCs and Cream You all died. Gray Pea Shooter *Becoming good friends with S&K *Getting killed bya dinsoar *Getting Murdered by my grandma *I was in a scary mirror room ;( MarioPhineas76 *An abandoned theme park where kids dweller in a lost land and they have to get their revenge on adults and there's a Kolokto like ride and I don't know. I don't remember much from my drema.s MissingNo. Well, I had one dream where I went to school, but the school was replaced by a mansion and the owner was a shapeshifting kid called Todd and they had a giant dark basement. KingOfSpriters13 *Me and my sister rap battled a cheeseburger *Our local Target got turned into a giant urinal *I got into a fight with Cyclops inside a cell phone *Me and my IRL became 8-bit and went through the Pit of 100 Trials from Paper Mario *My mom had a flying Ferarri *I fought a gaint frog by throwing turnips at him. Livin' in a fun house *I played survival games. Not hunger games. I was actually in minecraft and I actually played survival ganes. there was this really creepy guy in it following me and we were the last two and I won Madi Shinx Oh God... I always keep having bathroom maze dreams. Mozart999 * I was going to a different school and it was November. The school had an after school club at Wal-Mart. I was walking in the building and I saw couches at the front of the building. Kids would sit on them and turn into polar bears. I then walked inside the camp. Nothing was really happening except I was looking at a book with Pokémon cards (that don't even exist in real life). Then I walked back to the front and I told the kids not to sit on the couch because they would turn into polar bears. They got angry and chased me around the building for about 30 minutes. They finally caught me but I was never made to sit on the couch. Then my mom came and it was time to go and it was my sister's birthday. I asked to look at a list of her birthday gifts. As I was going in the car, I was reading the list. But the only thing I remember was "a robot that could do the whip and dab" (sorry this was 2016). * I had this dream that I was with my dad over summer break going to this one movie club. It was just a small wooden building but it was very tall, and we watched movies and they had titles of real movies except they were nothing like their real-world counterparts. This happened for the first three weeks and then it would fast-forward to the next week. But the fourth week was the last one and it was different. The group leader said that there was a tornado coming so everybody was told to go back to one of the two buildings. But the floor started sinking so we went back outside. Then we had to do the tornado drill thing and we went to this place outside and there was a bunch of small trees. I looked in the distance and i saw the tornado coming. Each time I looked back, it was closer. As I was waiting, a boy the left of behind me wanted me to hold his hand because he was scared. So I did. And the tornado came but it was small and it chased me. I got up and ran but it disappeared. My dad and the group leader came back, and I told them what happened. Then I went back home. While I was in the car, I suddenly remembered that I brought a box of art supplies. I asked my dad but he said that the group leader gave them back to me. Then I went home and I went to my bedroom, and I heard the doorbell ring. I could hear the person walking in. Then Donald Trump walked in my bedroom. I asked him if he liked Pokémon but he said he didn't know so he took out a calculator. I couldn't finish the dream because my sister woke me up and it was 11 am. CreativePenguin50 * Okay, so this is what happened. The dream starts when I was walking in the neighborhood with my friend, Daniel, and we wanted to read a pack of comic books we brought with us. So we were finding a place to sit, and we found a house with a pool and a table with an umbrella. We... kinda broke into that place. We sat down and read our books. Then, I found a dog right next to me, and I was getting really scared, and suddenly I saw a FREAKING FEMALE LION STANDING IN THE CORNER. Okay, we were petrified when we saw the lion... In other words, WHO ON EARTH WOULD KEEP LIONS AS PETS, WHO!? Then, a man was coming out of the door and started yelling say that he was going to call the police on us. We ran away as fast as we can like Sonic. We still couldn't believe what we just saw and we were both worried that the police were coming. Shortly afterward, someone grabbed me and dragged me in floor. And no, it wasn't the police, THEY WERE TWO BLACK-MASKED KIDNAPPERS. I was yelling on top of my lungs for help, and Daniel was worried about me. They were about to take me inside the car until the dog came along and started barking at the kidnappers because he saw what happened. The other kidnapper said, "Oh, shut up, you stupid mutt!" Suddenly, the female lion came along and ROARED at the kidnappers trying to take me away. They got so petrified for five seconds that they had to let go of me and ran to the car right away before leaving. I also screamed as well and yelled, "Ah! Please don't hurt me!" But the lion didn't harm me and licked me instead. Gross, but I was relieved and started giggling. "Hey, you aren't so bad after all." I said grinning. The dog licked me as well and I laughed. Daniel was relieved and started laughing as well. And to this day, Daniel and I became good friends with the lion and the dog which we both named, Amanda and Charlie. Dream ends. MegaToon1234 *I dreamt that I watched a Rugrats episode, but everyone is voiced by Jack Riley (the voice of Stu Pickles)! Here's how it went.: **Stu Pickles (voiced by Jack Riley): Goodnight, Tommy. **Tommy Pickles (also voiced by Jack Riley): Ok dad. *I also dreamt that some guy who looks like a midget version of Donald Trump in a diaper is the mayor of Iraq. *There's also that one dream where Nintendo has announced a Super Mario game, except it was a tokusatsu-styled Super Mario game! Plus, Bowser's a sixth ranger. poxulmyet this isn't necessarily the "weirdest" dream i've had but it's DEFINITELY one of my favorite dreams EVER. some time ago, i had a dream about a casagrandes episode focused on sid and her dad as he tried to connect with her by referencing memes and internet slang ("now sid, this is what we call a bruh moment"). the final few minutes of the episode were cut out in favor of an infinite loop of the scene from "the two of clubs" of him shuffling backwards. fuckin blessed. TheYouInYouTube I was right outside school with one of my friends and I had a smartwatch. That smartwatch can control my friends and my running speed. I set it really fast and we ran very fast. Somebody from the background said the word "butter" and then cartoon-looking butter was appearing under our feet every time we ran. We were going even faster. We were running to the road. It magically became nighttime and I appeared on a scooter and the friend was gone. I went into the road and was getting far away from the school. I guess I must have teleported closer to the school and it magically became daytime. My friend was back and the principal of the school told us to come back inside and to simply not do that. Konnichiku *A dream I had back almost three years ago where Swayzak's voice actor was revealed to be Fran Brill (the voice of the Stitch Sisters on Courage the Cowardly Dog, as well as a Muppet performer.) Category:Dreams Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Random Works! Category:Weird stuff Category:Weird-ness